


Constitution

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Fainting, M/M, Onsen, chrollo in a yukata, handjobs, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo gets a little too much steam and Hisoka is kind enough to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constitution

The moon was high above his head when he deigned to look up, the quiet music of lapping water a soft background to the noise of the surrounding forest. Chrollo lifted the hem of his stolen yukata and sat beside the steaming spa, dipping his bare feet into the pool.

It was so peaceful here. Chrollo sighed and leaned back to rest on his hands, staring up at the stars only muddled by the rising steam. It was hard to get an unrestricted view of the night sky like this in a city. He was glad Nobunaga had insisted they rest here, at some inn instead of a derelict building. There really was no better place to relax than at a spa, or onsen as he had called it.

Kicking his feet a little, Chrollo contemplated getting in for a proper soak. The water felt lovely, so warm and enticing on his skin. The rest had all retired for the night or deigned to explore the nearby city, so if he did, he’d have it all to himself.

Just as he reached for the tie at his waist, he heard it. A soft laugh and a splash of water, telling him that no, he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.

Chrollo sighed and looked to the left, making out Hisoka hidden through the steam, nestled in the far corner of the pool with his eyes trained on Chrollo and a cup to his lips.

“Oh no, did I give myself away?” he asked, dragging a hand through his hair to smooth it from his eyes. “You should keep going. I love drinking with a show.”

He wondered if he could still feel his frown through the layers of vapor separating them. If he could, Chrollo doubted Hisoka cared all that much. Rolling his eyes, he pointedly tightened his belt. “What are you drinking?” he asked, watching as Hisoka gathered up his cup and bottle and drifted closer.

Hisoka didn’t answer until he reached his ledge, setting the small bottle beside Chrollo’s thigh to let him see for himself. “It’s called sake, but I don’t think you’d like it.”

Chrollo raised a brow and took a careful sip, wrinkling his nose immediately. It was bitter and burned, and it took effort to swallow it through the kneejerk desire to spit.

“I told you so,” Hisoka chuckled, relaxing back into the water. He held up his cup expectantly, his eyes twinkling. “You can pour it for me, since you don’t look all that interested in joining me. It’s tradition that those who don’t drink serve those that do.”

“You’re making that up,” but with nothing else to do, Chrollo filled the man’s small cup. “Why aren’t you out exploring?” he asked. He knew well enough that Hisoka didn’t get on well with the others, but he still seemed to have no problem making his own fun when they had down time.

Hisoka sipped his drink and melted into the wall at his back, his head coming to rest on Chrollo’s thigh. From this angle, Chrollo could tell he was naked beneath the water. “We’re at a hot springs.” He looked up and shot Chrollo a warm, lazy look. “This is good for your health, and given our lifestyle, we should be proactive about our health.”

“You sure it’s not just because you knew I’d be staying behind?”

“Now, does that sound like me at all?”

Chrollo smiled despite himself, letting his fingers card through the wavy locks of red hair.  “You’re not very sincere,” he sighed, shifting a bit when the hand not holding the cup began to play with his submerged feet.

“And you don’t sound like you’re having much fun,” Hisoka teased, pressing his mouth to Chrollo’s bare knee. His hand encircled a slim ankle, tugging a bit just to make Chrollo glare. “Why don’t you finish what you started? Come in and join me. It’s lonely bathing alone.”

Again he was met with the nudity of the man beside him. Chrollo turned his sight towards the sky again, pointedly ignoring him. “I wouldn’t want to encourage you,” he said, but even as he spoke, he registered Hisoka setting his drink aside to stroke his legs, “and I think this is encouraging you enough as it is.”

Hisoka had a flush in his cheeks, but he knew it was more from the water than from the alcohol. He rubbed his cheek to Chrollo’s leg, reaching up a wet hand to coax Chrollo’s from his hair and to his lips. “I can’t help it if that outfit suits you,” he murmured, closing his eyes to kiss the sensitive skin of his wrist. “You look so delicate and flushed.”

Chrollo certainly felt hot. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck and snuck beneath the open collar of the yukata. “It’s nothing special,” he managed, feeling himself flush despite himself. Carefully, he tugged his wrist free from Hisoka’s affections and moved to stand. “I think I’ve had my fill of steam. Enjoy your healthy bath.” He needed some water, some nice, cold water to cool down the fever in his head.

Hisoka watched him like a hawk watching prey, his smile going pensive as he stood. “Leaving so soon? But we’ve only just started,” he complained, lifting himself up a bit as if to follow.

Black swam across his vision the moment he rose to his feet. Head in hand, Chrollo clenched his eyes shut and tried to shrug it off. “I think-” he tried, his voice a soft mumble. “I…I think-”

Before he really registered what was happening, Chrollo was falling.

Rushing water filled his ears, though he felt no wetness great him. “Woah there,” Hisoka chuckled in his ear, cutting through the din. “I think you really have had your fill.”

He managed to crack open his eyes enough to make out Hisoka holding him. Damp seeped through the thin cloth of his yukata, and it was then that he realized Hisoka must have caught him. Chrollo whined and felt his cheeks burn even brighter.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” Hisoka crooned, letting him rest against a small chair while he grabbed for his discarded pants. “It happens to the best of us. It’s best not to overdo it when it comes to steam.”

Despite his words, Chrollo didn’t feel any better at all. His head spun and his meager attempts to stand on his own were met with more debilitating dizziness. The roaring water threatened to rush his ears again, the blackness from before still lingering in the corners of his eyes. He tried to blink it away, but when it refused to abate, he settled for watching Hisoka’s muscled back shift as he quickly covered himself up.

He ran his fingers through his hair and found that his hand was shaking. Hisoka was at his side before he could try to stand again, scooping him up in his arms with no warning at all.

“Hisoka…” he mumbled, the move sending his head reeling.

“Hush dear, I’ll take care of you.”

If he intended that to sound comforting, it fell a bit short.

The trip inside was a blur of motion and color. Chrollo moaned and kept his eyes closed tightly, curling into Hisoka’s chest to hide himself from the vertigo licking at his heels. Muggy, warm air was traded for cold, signaling their entrance into the inn.

Soft lips brushed his ear when he felt himself be lowered, Hisoka resting him on the unrolled futon made up on the floor. “Sit tight for a minute while I get you some water,” he whispered, reaching back to untangle Chrollo’s hands from around his neck. He moved away to light the single lantern in the room, bringing it closer to chase away the darkness clinging to his sight.

Chrollo wasn’t in any position to complain, but he did it anyway. Though he was sitting, he still felt liable to collapse again. His head was stuffed full of cotton, hot and burning inside his brain. “Hisoka…” he sighed, kneading at his eyes to calm the fire. “Hisoka, I feel terrible.”

A cool cup was pressed to his fevered forehead and he looked up, taking it in both shaking hands. Hisoka still held on to stabilize it. “I know, I know,” he answered, tipping it up for Chrollo to sip the cold water. “Drink slowly and it’ll pass.”

He wet his lips, uncharacteristic guilt settling in his stomach. Despite its weight, it did little to hold him down as he fought the urge to topple over. He obediently drained the cup before pushing it and Hisoka’s hand away.

“I’m sorry,” Chrollo mumbled, resolutely holding himself upright while the room spun around him. He couldn’t tell if he was swaying with it. Cool air teased his shoulder as his yukata slipped down. He looked up at Hisoka, feeling so out-of-body he feared he’d float away.

Hisoka settled in beside him, his searing hand falling on his bare shoulder to chase away the cold. “Sorry for what?” he asked quietly, his thumb tracing his skin. “I’m always happy to have an excuse to touch you.”

Chrollo swallowed and turned his eyes to the floor, doing his best to pin the wooden slats in place, to end the ceaseless spinning. He felt drunk, as if it had been him who drank the sake and not Hisoka. “You were enjoying yourself.”

He looked at Hisoka and watched him fiddle with the lantern, pulling it closer. For a moment, he lost himself in the flicker of the flame. It danced with every breath of air that, spinning and glowing brighter in a way that felt so familiar. Did it feel the world turning too?

It took him a moment to register that Hisoka had been speaking.

“Did you hear me at all?” he laughed, knowing by just looking at Chrollo’s lax face. “Why don’t you lay down for a while? You look ready to pass out.”

Chrollo felt himself frown at the patronizing tone, but Hisoka was in a far better state to get his way. He looped an arm beneath Chrollo’s legs and lifted him until he rested along the room’s futon. For the smallest of moments, Hisoka hovered over him, guiding his head to the pillow with hardly a hand’s breath between them.

Be it the air or the darkness, Chrollo felt something permeate his mind. His cheek brushed the silk bedding and when it looked like Hisoka was on the verge of pulling away, he reached for his wrist to drag him back. His voice was so soft in the flickering light, like weightless spider silk dancing on a breeze.

“Where are you going?” Chrollo asked, trying to keep his eyes in focus.

“I thought I’d let you rest,” Hisoka whispered right back, letting himself be tugged closer.

Chrollo frowned and his head spun when he tried to sit up. A large hand on his shoulder pressed him back down. He attempted to glare but he could tell it didn’t carry through the darkness. The single lantern wasn’t enough to illuminate much beyond Hisoka’s face. “That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

Hisoka smiled and Chrollo closed his eyes, turning his face towards the wall to better ignore whatever Hisoka thought he heard in that admittance. A warm hand cupped his cheek, turning him back to meet gold eyes. “Do you want me to stay?” Hisoka asked, his voice a laugh. “I never expected you to want me around when you’re indisposed like this. What if I take advantage of you?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring how vertigo washed over him at the move. “You couldn’t if you tried,” Chrollo mumbled, holding the hand to his cheek when it made to pull away.

“Really now? Because you want me that much or because you’d kill me if I tried?”

There wasn’t time enough to answer. Chrollo had barely parted his lips, his mind struggling to keep up through the fog, when Hisoka saw fit to kiss him.

Chrollo made some noise, some small, embarrassing sound of surprise, but it was over before he had registered it begun. Already, his breathing was wrecked. He made a grab for Hisoka’s face but had to settle for his collar when he missed, keeping him there so he couldn’t pull away.

“What was that?” he managed to ask.

“Just testing to see which it was,” and Hisoka dipped down for another taste.

Whatever answer he thought he got from his little test, Chrollo was in no state to contest it. His hands fell limply to the pillow at his head, the vertigo only growing worse the more Hisoka touched him. It came as no surprise when Hisoka took that as an invitation to let his hands explore.

The soft cotton of his yukata felt so smooth against his skin, the airy, light fabric hugging him differently than his usual clothing. Hisoka’s hand found the slit along his thigh immediately, and within minutes, Chrollo was panting and moaning beneath him.

He tore away his mouth to fall back into the futon. “What are you doing?” Chrollo gasped, watching Hisoka tug the knot free at his waist. “You taste like alcohol.” The way Hisoka’s eyes stared sent the blood racing to his cheeks, only worsening the heat radiating off Chrollo like a small sun.

With his mouth now free, Hisoka turned his attention to his neck, pulling away just enough to watch the midnight fabric slip away, baring his body to his touch. Chrollo could feel the smile play out against his skin. “I’m savoring you,” he crooned, unwrapping Chrollo like a present. “You didn’t want me to leave, so I’m going to entertain myself for a bit. Feel free to fall asleep if you’re tired.”

If Chrollo thought he could manage it, he’d kick him. As it was though, he settled for covering his face with his sleeves and spreading his thighs wider. He had a feeling neither of them would be sleeping much tonight.

Hisoka began slowly, taking his time to as he said, savor him. His mouth made its way lower, tasting every inch of him. Chrollo trembled and bit down on the cotton fabric to smother his sounds. The fog in his head left him breathless and dizzy.

“Hisoka,” he moaned, peeking out from behind one of the sleeves. It came out muffled, but the man still looked up with a smirk, his mouth shiny with saliva. “Hisoka, I feel like I’m melting.”

A kiss was pressed to his hipbone. “It’s okay, Chrollo. You’re doing just fine,” he said, wrapping his arms around his thighs to keep them spread and up. “Let me see your face. You won’t feel so hot then.”

He didn’t believe him, but he did it anyway.

Hisoka grinned. “There you are,” he crooned, rewarding him with a long lick to his aching cock. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

Chrollo bit his lip and flushed, feeling anything but cooler. His thighs shook in Hisoka’s grip and he arched his back, wanting more. “Don’t tease me,” he ordered, but it came out as unsteady as his body.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hisoka said, affronted, before swallowing him down in a single motion.

Heat and pleasure blinded him like that black haze from before, but he knew he wasn’t in danger of fainting this time. He gasped for breath and writhed, the soft, smooth fabric of the yukata singing along his skin with every move. With the lantern alone for light, Hisoka looked almost inhuman. It painted his skin so warm, the flickering shadows enunciating the sharpness of his cheekbones, the bright spark of delight in his golden eyes.

Chrollo had to close his own or risk ending this too soon. He already knew it wouldn’t last long as it was. Hisoka’s skill wouldn’t allow for it, and he had said no teasing.

His entire body stiffened when he felt fingers against his entrance, and Chrollo lifted his head to see what on earth Hisoka was planning. The fingertips rolled against him, adding to the mounting pleasure, and when there was no indication they were going to go further, Chrollo fell back, boneless.

“Hisoka, Hisoka, please,” he begged, feeling the tension pool in his stomach. “I’m close, I’m so close.”

Golden eyes looked up to meet his, daring him to do it in his mouth.

Chrollo shook, done in with simply a look.

He came with a cry, staring up to the dark, shadowed ceiling as the white banished any remaining black from his vision. The pleasure swelled and then ebbed, little bursts still tearing through him as Hisoka licked him teasingly. “Hisoka-” he choked, and only then did he pull away.

Hisoka smiled a messy smile and kissed his inner thigh before crawling up him for a real kiss. “It’s heartbreaking how beautiful you are, you know that?” he whispered, peppering Chrollo’s cheek and eyes with affection.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Chrollo complained, still breathless. Hisoka was grinding himself against his thigh and with some effort, he managed to push Hisoka onto the futon beside him. He refused to look him in the eye, instead just dipping his hand below the loose waistband to free Hisoka to the open air.

“Oh, this is a treat,” Hisoka sighed, relaxing into the bedding the moment Chrollo took his cock in hand. “I must’ve done a good job if you’re rewarding me.” He made no fuss when Chrollo kept it slow and languid, kissing him with every pump.

A hand tangle in Chrollo’s hair, bringing them even closer together. “I’m sorry for ruining your bath, is all,” Chrollo pressed, nibbling Hisoka’s earlobe. “I feel much better now.”

Hisoka groaned, a shiver rolling through his body as he came closer to the edge. “I’m glad,” he breathed. “Maybe we can take another, this time together. I anticipate this mess to grow.”

Chrollo smiled and twisted his wrist, sending him over with one last kiss to his gasping lips. “For our health right?” he asked.

“Of course,” Hisoka agreed, rolling over him to begin it all again. “For our health.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on the list for awhile so its good to check that fandom cliche off the to do list. check me out on tumblr and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
